Cronicle Asher
Cronicle Asher (クロノクル・アシャー) is one of the main antagonists in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Personality & Character Cronicle Asher is a soldier who will do as he is ordered, but is noted of being critical of pilots who will bomb an area just to draw out a single renegade mobile suit. However he is also a person who will not complain or criticize an order handed down from a superior officer to do the very same action. He is a man capable of ignoring the taunts of others about his failures. Cronicle has little interest in non-combatants and will order civilian children away from areas of danger. He has an unusual habit of wearing a face-mask whenever he is piloting, but he does not wear it at other times. History Cronicle Asher is the younger brother of the Zanscare Empire's queen Maria Pure Armonia and uncle to Shahkti Kareen. He is one of the Zanscare Empire's ace pilots. He forms a rivalry with Üso Ewin that mirrors the rivalry between Char Aznable and Amuro Ray. In the year UC 0153 Cronicle is the test pilot for the ZMT-S12G Shokew mobile suit. Near the Point Kasarelia area he engages a LM312V04 Victory Gundam core fighter and gets entangled in Uso Ewin's para-glider. Üso manages to enter the Shokew's cockpit where he and Cronicle engage in a fistfight. Due to bad luck Cronicle is thrown from the open cockpit hatch, leaving him stranded in the woods next to a river. After several struggles to regain contact with the BESPA Largaine base, Cronicle is rescued by fellow Yellow Jacket Garry Tunn, and returns to pursuing the League Militaire forces in their Camion convoy. After locating the League's hidden factory in the forests of Europe, Cronicle goes undercover to alert the BESPA base. It is at this time that he also first encounters Shahkti, unable to shake a sense of familiarity with her, particularly upon hearing her sing a tune known only by his sister, Maria. Though he protects Shahkti and the other children from falling debris during the ensuing Zanscare air raid which he triggers, he proceeds to take advantage of the chaos in capturing Count Oi Nyung and civilian Katejina Loos, taking them hostage before regrouping with Fuala. After showing his disgust and retaliating against attempts to take advante of Katejina from other Yellow Jackets, Cronicle begins to develop a blossoming romance with his captive. As such, he begins to treat her warmly while also hiding her whereabouts from Üso on future encounters. Following Fuala's defeat at Arti Gibraltar, Cronicle is requested by Tassilo Wago to escort his superior officer to the Keilas Guille fleet. Once there, Tassilo orders that Cronicle be the one to execute Fuala's punishment of being jettisoned into space, at which time he is also promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Gallery Cronicle Asher Lineart 3.jpg|Cronicle Asher Lineart Cronicle Asher Lineart 4.jpg|Cronicle Asher Lineart Chronicle Asher Lineart.png|Cronicle Asher Lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 04.jpg|Katejina Loos and Cronicle Asher Lineart imageashiers.jpg|TV images of Croncile Asher (top center and bottom left) Zms-08g_p01_CronicleAsher_MSVG-LD_Vol-2.jpg|Cronicle Asher and his Zolo on the cover of V Gundam Laser Disc (Volume 2) Super Gundam Royale Profile Chronicle Asher1.png|Chronicle Asher as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Chronicle Asher2.png|Chronicle Asher as seen on Super Gundam Royale kurochz001.jpg|Croncile Asher as feature in Gundam War card game cronicle_asher_0001.jpg VG Manga Chronicle Asher crying 2.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit V Gundam (Manga) VG Manga Chronicle Asher crying.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit V Gundam (Manga) Notes and Trivia Reference External Links *Cronicle Asher on Official V-Gundam.bet ja:クロノクル・アシャー Category:Deceased